


Beast

by wickedradical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HorrorTale, Soriel, slightly i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel knows full well what she is becoming, and enlists the help of a friend to keep her from hurting others.</p>
<p>zoo |zo͞o|<br/>noun<br/>an establishment that maintains a collection of wild animals, typically in a park or gardens, for study, conservation, or display to the public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

“Sans.” The goat-like monster slammed her clawed hands on the table of his small ‘dog stand. Then, thinking better of herself, she removed them, hastily apologizing for her rudeness. “I am so sorry, my dear friend,” she dipped her head, suppressing a shudder.

Whether it was the frigid air around the two, or a creeping sense of fear that lit every last one of her nerves on fire, Toriel was unsure. Her eyes had been squeezed shut in what was most decidedly at _least_ apprehension, but she opened them, if only to hold _one_ positive aspect of her former personality close. _Patience_ , she steeled herself, shuffling her furred feet against the ground to create furrows in the snow. _You must be polite._

No matter how many times she saw him, the sight of that one malevolently- ( _no, he is_ not _mean_ ) glowing red eye, shining so bright amidst the empty void of his eye socket, it never got any better. If anything, she only gasped louder each time, wide eyes trailing up to the jagged gap in his upper skull bone. Gaze dulling with sympathy, she held a hand to her fanged mouth to keep from saying anything that would anger the seemingly calm skeleton.

Sans himself was used to this by now, the only surprise being the sudden wake-up call. He gave the table of his booth a quick look, noting the scratches that had been newly put into the wooden surface. Toriel was getting worse and worse, what could she possibly be _here_ , of all places, for?

“Ay, Tor..” Despite his face, practically a beacon of gore and _horror_ , the skeleton managed to rather successfully pull off a relaxed grin. Dark circles rung his eye sockets, setting off his yellowing bone with a purplish bruise-like color. Sans, despite being in a nearly perpetual state of naps and unconsciousness, was never fully awake, never fully rested. Of course, this never stopped him from offering anything to a loyal customer. “Ya look hungry.. Want me to make ya a ‘dog?”

The woman shook her head, lowering her hands slowly. Steeling herself to speak calmly, her gaze bore into the other monster’s. Clearing her throat, Toriel pursed her lips for a moment. “Sans.. You know I’m not hungry-” “Why are ya here then, eh?” The skeleton quipped, knowing full well that this was the case. “I..” The goat-like monster coughed, out of awkwardness or fear, neither was certain.

“Your throat seems a bit dry, why not take a ‘dog to loosen it it up a lil?” He stretched his bony smile to that of a smirk. “Now, Sans-” “Come _on_ , Tor, you _know_ I work hard on these..” The skeleton gestured to his work table, that which was covered in different red substances. “This is my sweat and _blood_ that goes into these..” “And ketchup?” Toriel asked the question dryly, polite attitude becoming more of a no-nonsense one.

“Well, that too..” Sans chuckled, subconsciously fingering the missing part of his skull. “Wow, guess ya really, _don’t_ want one, huh..?” “No-” “Heh.. I see..” He waved her off with a bony hand, shrugging. “It’s fine, at least I can say I tried.” His visitor sighed, knowing full well that he was _trying_ to make her feel guilty and feeling such all the same.

“Eh, I can unload these ‘dogs on Pap anytime, just tell me what’s buggin’ ya.” He turned his red pupil to her face and ear socket to her problems and concerns, head leaning on his hand.

“Well… You see..” She looked down at the rotting wood table, smeared in liquids that smelled of tomatoes and iron. Casting her gaze elsewhere(any _where else, please,_ other _than that bloodstained table_ ), Toriel stared out the ground as she licked her fangs in preparation.

“We all..” She frowned, biting her lower lip uncertainly. “We all used to be so nice, so _hospitable_ … What’s _happened_ to us?” Toriel looked up, eyes baring holes into Sans’s skull, if anything, making his eye sockets even deeper, _more_ hollow. Her next question wasn’t asked verbally, but was obvious nonetheless. _What happened to make you look so_ awful _?_

She didn’t give her companion any time to answer any of her question, increasingly growing more frantic. “Humans are still falling down.” This was obvious enough, the statement itself punctuated by Toriel giving the table a hard thump. Her claws squealed against the wood, creating ragged grooves. The messiness of her attack, unintended as it was, was a testament to her quickly fading sanity. She didn’t even bother to apologize this time, breathing hard.

“I don’t think I can help them any longer, keep them out of trouble.” Her face went slack in fear, horror at what unspeakable things her husband would do if he’d get his hands on any innocent SOULs. Some ‘husband’ he had been. “Yes, awful fate will befall them..” _But I don’t want it to be by my hands._ The goat-like monster looked down, shivering in the icy winds that pelted them both. The town( _ha! as if this_ place _could be called a town_ ) wasn’t called ‘Snowdin’ for nothing, evidently.

Toriel stared at her hands, what white fur used to be so pristine, a testament to her good natured intentions, had begun to turn ragged and dirty. Her claws, clipped so as to cause _no one_ ( _no matter how much they_ deserved _it_ ) any harm, had grown long and yellowed, the tips red with ketchup( _who are we kidding any longer, it’s_ obviously _blood_ ) from her sporadic thumps to the ‘dog stand’s surface. Her horns had begun to grow, sharp and unfixed like her claws, her teeth( _fangs_ ) mirroring them. Her eyes were wide, dulled by countless acts of violence she had seen. She used to be able to brush off all her husband’s violence( _abuse_ ), but now it was all taking its toll. “I don’t trust myself, I’m becoming.. a _beast_.”

“Wow, wow.. Hey, Tor, dontcha think you’re bein’ a bit rough on yourself..?” Even Sans was unnerved, watching her paw at his stand, her sleeves, her _beautiful_ face, that which had stayed _perfect_ even as their world had crumbled around them. “Calm down.. What are you talking about, why do you need me..?”

“ _Sans_.” She leaned in close all of a sudden, her warm breath curling through her companion’s nostrils as she spoke. The skeleton struggled not to gag at the horrid stench, like that of rotten flesh, but to listen, to _hear her out_.

“ _Have you ever heard of what humans call… a zoo?_ ”

-

And this is how Toriel found herself being locked away behind the heavy stone doors of the Ruins.

When the full gravity of the situation finally dawned upon her, she kicked at the door. She screamed. She _snarled_. And before the former queen even knew what she was doing, her clawed hands were smoldering with fire magic. The monster( _haha that’s all I’ve ever been, just a_ monster) screeched, throwing her body against the doors in a fit of desperation, throat growing hoarse.

“ _Sans!_ ” She pushed against the door, growling and brandishing her claws and fangs. “I am the _Queen_! You don’t know what you’re doing, you’ll _regret_ this!” Toriel’s eyes were bright, blazing with at first glance would be anger, what with her heavily fighting spirit, but was actually… _Fear?_

Her skeleton companion( _captor, he was locking her up, against her own will, how dare he!_ ) chuckled nervously. “Heh.. You told me to do this buddy, don’t be like that..” His bony fingers were nimble in tying a number of knots, tying the door shut against the snowy mountain with semi-frozen vines. He debated whether or not to stay and make sure she was locked in for good, but shrugged it off. Nap time was calling. Best to answer, right?

However, before he trudged off, he gave the door one last red-eyed glance.

“ _Love ya, Tor._ ”

-

The woman came to, finding herself in a mysterious place shrouded in darkness. She was throughly confused, to say the _least_. Raising her hands to her face in an effort to see how dark it _really_ was, she noticed the specks of wood tangled in the fur of her palms. _Were these from a tree? No._

_San’s ‘dog stand.._

_Sans._

_Sans!_

_It all came back to her._

Toriel let out a gasp, filled with _horror_. What had she _done_?! She could have _killed_ her friend! She had _even_ summoned her deadly fire to use against his mere _one_ HP..

_I_ deserve _to be locked up._

The monster( _yes, yes, that’s all I am, all I ever_ will _be_ ) hung her head as tears dripped down her cheeks.

_What had she become?_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! I write this as a gift to you all and me both! Horrortale is a lovely AU, and the game by Sour Apple Studios is to die for(literally) ;w; I'm writing the next chapter to Rescued at the moment, stay tuned for when I post it(most likely by tomorrow uwu)! And, I will continue this story(in another short drabble), but not in the way you might think..


End file.
